Metal Age Members
'Momoko' (モモコ) A transsexual with a flamboyant personality. Tends to pick on Miiko but seems to care for Kuniko almost as a daughter. Her weapon of choice is a whip that is coiled around her arm until she activates and uses it. She has a liking towards men, and is displayed attacking them through the use of an uncomfortable encounters for the soldiers. She is also one of the owners of Tropical Fish. She has high athletic abilities, combat efficiency, as well as notable beauty. Voiced by: Jouji Nakata '*Miiko '(ミーコ) A younger guy dressed as a girl. Miiko seems to tend to cry a lot and tends to be picked on by other members of the group. One of the owners of Tropical Fish. The winner of the Atlas Lottery, he is entrusted by Momoko to reopen the Tropical Fish in Atlas, however he is sent to serve Mikuni in the Moon Palace. Two-thirds through the anime storyline, Miiko is forcibly turned into Hiruko's newest vessel, but he is able to fight the lord's personality and temporarily gain dominance over his body. Sayoko takes him and Mikuni away from Atlas. He sacrifices himself and Hiruko to save Sayoko and Mikuni by shielding them during the bombing of Neo Akihabara. At the end, he reappears in front of Sayoko and Mikuni to bid Mikuni a final farewell and to cure her of her disease and ability. He also asks Sayoko to take care of Mikuni like a real mother before disappearing with the souls of the other children who are sacrificed to protect Atlas. His real name is Tetsuo Kumagai. Voiced by: Houchu Ohtsuka 'Kuniko Hojo' (北条 國子) A young girl who skillfully wields a boomerang in the defense of her town from the military or anyone who seeks to intervene. She is extremely athletic and has a rambunctious personality. Kuniko is affectionately known to the residents of Duomo as Kuni-chan. In the beginning she is recently released by Atlas in the women's detention center after a two year stay for being a domestic terrorist, but is released to Momoko, Miiko, and Takehiko while still in her old high school uniform. Although not part of Metal Age, she is the future head of the anti-government organization. Referred to as "The Sun", she is also known as Digma 2. Her true identity is the clone of Jimmu(Himiko in the anime). Voiced by: Mikako Takahashi *'Nagiko Hojo' (北条 凪子) Kuniko's grandmother, the head of Metal Age. She places a firm emphasis on learning and is much sterner and reserved than Kuniko is. She wants Kuniko to become the next leader of Metal Age but Kuniko does not want to be. She also disagrees with using the internet for information and gets her knowledge from the many books she has. SpoilerNagiko is actually the first CEO of Atlas Corporation and received funds from Sergei Talsian in order to build the futuristic city for their descendants. After Kuniko confronts her about this fact and receives no explanation, she is forced to expel her grandmother from Duomo. However, Nagiko reappears later on to help Kuniko to negotiate with Ryoko to grant temporary shelter inside Atlas for the inhabitants on the surface so that Metal Age can eradicate Daedulus by burning Tokyo down.End Voiced by: Hisako Kyoda *'Takehiko'(武彦) A driver and a rough and tumble guy. He regulates the electricity production in the town of Duomo. He is often reckless but easily dependable. It is revealed that Takehiko was an agent sent by Atlas to watch over Kuniko, under the code-name #13. He strongly believes in the construction of Atlas, but this belief was shattered when he found out that his younger sister Yasuko was kidnapped by Atlas and used as a sacrifice with other children in the city's construction. Losing all hope, he attempts to kill Kuniko in order to ruin Atlas' plans but is stopped by her and Kunihito. He tells Kuniko her true role as inheritor of Atlas before seemingly killing himself by jumping into a storm drain. He reappears at the ending where he tries to destroy Atlas. Voiced by: Ken'yu Horiuchi *Characters with other affiliations other than Metal Age. Source:Wikipedia & other sources Category:Characters